Les Histoires Duchemin
Les Histoires Duchemin, rendered into English as "The Tale of Aimée Duchemin", is a series of role-playing games currently under development, but which may or may not ever actually be produced. Major Themes Religion Many scenes throughout Les Histoires Duchemin show Aimée in the act of prayer, and she is more than once shown going to confession, implying either a Roman Catholic or Anglo-Catholic slant to her faith. A portion of Sylvain's character development deals with his coming to terms with his faith, whilst Erroll is known to use many old forms of speech which often include direct religious references. The United Kingdom of Irinie and Elrency is shown to have an established church which appears to have some influence on policy-making, as many forms of Insolent Magic are banned in all territories under Iriniais dominion, as are usury, euthanasia, elective abortion, and many forms of body modification, all of which are regarded as immoral under canon law. It is, however, otherwise shown to be a non-interfering entity which exercises its influence in moderation and does not possess great ambitions to power. Its head is the Archbishop of Bloomingward, a position heald by Countess Sophie-Elouise Belclerk during the events of Les Histoires Duchemin. The Republic of Sauveterre does not have an established church. Although its Sauveterrane branch is officially autocephalous, the bishops and archbishops of Irinie are shown to have a strong influence over it, and adherants tend to be pro-Iriniais. The Dominion of Erremy has an established church that is shown to be largely a vestige and symbol of prestige frequented by older families. It is under the indirect influence of the Iriniais church, but its influence is severely eroded. The Altstadter Federation is shown to have differing religious practices in several provinces, some in the Iriniais tradition and some in another one that is not currently named. The Kingdom of Wistery is shown to have an autocephalous established church in communion with its Iriniais counterpart, but not a part of it. The Dunward Commonwealth is shown to have an unorganished religion reliant upon practices similar to those of many principalities of the Altstadter Federation. Unlike many contemporary productions, Duchemin's story portrays faith in a largely positive light, but still criticises fundamentalism and other forms of extremism. Literature Many references to literary classics and major literary figures are made throughout the series. The late mother of Laura Gray is Lucy Gray, and the surname of the Royal Family of Irinie is taken from an important minor character appearing in Alexandre Dumas's The Three Musketeers. The lines recited when each character casts a spell are drawn from the works of several famous poets, including John Keats and John Donne. Political Criticisms In addition to the rather clear critique of compulsory military service evident in the vast difference between the National Service programmes of Sauveterre and Irinie, which can also be applied to any form of compulsory education, Les Histoires Duchemin is also shown to take issue with several traits of the culture of the contemporaries of its producers. The Iriniais are often shown to have rather conservative views, and the political system of the country is modelled upon that of an hypothetical continuation of the British Empire in which a single very large unitary state has been created, and in which the prerogatives of the monarch are strengthened and constitutionally-enshrined, thus indicating a general advocation for constitutional monarchy, but also a criticism of the British monarch's lack of practical leeway in limiting political power. Additionally, as evidenced by the quote, many characters variously criticise ideas termed progressive, including the queen of Irinie herself, who, in the above quote, was referencing a bill presented the parliament during an unpopular republic established four years prior to the restoration of the monarchy under her to decriminalise elective abortions. She further continues to denounce the practice, which is tantamount to infantacide, as barbaric, and having no place in a civilised state. Dismissal of Moral Theories Many of the stories dismiss Moral Relativism as incompatible with the possession of an human conscience. Erroll de Wardes, in one of few losses of composure, is seen to nearly assault a character for telling him that the importance of life is "relative". While he offers his apologies for nearly striking the person, Erroll makes no pretense of explaining the inutility and unconscionable nature of the positions expoused by him. With her rudimentary knowledge of the law in Sauveterre and Irinie, Aimée often calls for the upholding of the rule of law, dismissing what many people assume to be relative. Her actions get her embroiled in a heated debate in the Nationalism Module during the events of The National Service Journal, primarily because she makes a stark comparison to a person who believes that stealing is good, and that his view should be upheld.